The Brightest Star in the Sky
by setsunari
Summary: Caddarette Lloyd had just moved to London. Her mother told her stories of the brave Peter Pan and how he grew up. But when she was whisked up to Neverland, she meets a boy who claims himself as Peter Pan. Is he?


Heyo! So I don't even know WHY I'm writing this, but I hope you guys will enjoy. I am busy with another story to write, but I'll try to update this one as soon as I can.

Please read and review! Criticism is welcome. I'm not very familiar with Peter Pan and such, so please don't kill me. -_-

* * *

><p>On a fine afternoon, Caddarette Wilsopher Amanda Lloyd was riding her bike. She enjoyed the shade of the trees as they whizzed past, each splatter of shade morphing into a different shape and dappling her. She heard the birds as they chirped with content, jumping and prancing from a sighing tree to another. She saw an old couple, and she waved merrily to them.<p>

"How do you do, lovelies? Fine day today, isn't it?" Caddarette shouted while ceasing her peddling to a stop. She then jumped off and walked her mint-colored bike. The elderly smiled and motioned for her to come closer. "Are you new here? It's been awhile since we've seen a new face. Are you going to just stay here for vacation, or permanently?"The woman said.

"The second option, ma'am." She answered. She took a wondrously deep breath, exhaled, and studied her surroundings. "London is a beauty, isn't it?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Mother! When am I going to start school?" Caddarette asked, as she trotted through the front door. Her mother yelled back from upstairs. "I already told you, Caddarette! Your school won't start in two weeks! And we just moved here. Why don't you go outside and make some new friends?"

Caddarette pouted and ran to her room. "I already went outside, mother! _And _I actually made some friends, thank you very much." A distant "Who are they?" sounded out from a room next to Caddarette. "The old couple that lives across the street!" And with that, she ran into her room to stop the boring conversation, and closed the door.

Caddarette stood there for a couple of minutes, leaning on the wall. She looked around at her new room, taking in the new and unfamiliar features. She began to pace back and forth, trying to find something old or left behind. "This house is old. It should have _something_…" Caddarette mumbled, looking through the empty drawers and under the bed. All she found was a thimble, a few hairy spiders, and dust. She sighed in defeat, and looked out the window. Caddarette realized that it was already getting dark, and a few stars were already prickling happily through, shining and blinking with pride. She noticed and mentally pointed out two stars; one brighter than the other. She sat down and rested her weary head on the windowsill, gazing up to the starry night sky.

She began to daze off and slowly closed her eyes until she noticed something unusual. She lifted her head up and squinted at the bright star. She swore she saw something moving… Just her imagination, perhaps? Her trains of thoughts were soon cut off by her mother's call.

"Caddarette! It's time for dinner!"

She sighed, and reluctantly got up from her comfortable position. "Okay, mother! Just a minute!" The girl replied, clumsily opening the door and stumbling down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen where her mother was bringing out the dishes. There, Caddarette met a scent that made her mouth water.

"Mmmm! What did you make, mother? It smells absolutely delicious!" Caddarette exclaimed, licking her lips hungrily. She grabbed a plate her mother was holding for assistance, causing her mother to chuckle and shake her head, and quickly carried it out to the dining table. She sat down and properly waited for the other dishes to come out.

As soon as it came out, Caddarette reached for the delectable chicken and munched on it. "Thish, ish- She stopped in midsentence to gulp. -Ah! The best chicken EVER!"

"Manners, Caddarette, manners! Don't grab the chicken leg with your whole hand! Use three fingers, and the tips, mind you." Her mother said, laying a fancy napkin on her lap.

It became quiet, and the only sounds were the munching and crunching of Caddarette. Her mother looked around anxiously, as if trying to say something, but was hesitant. Caddarette noticed this, and asked her mother. "What's wrong? Cat got on your tongue?" She said jokingly. Her mother frowned at her, not familiar with puns, and laid her fork down.

"Caddarette, I need to talk to you." She mumbled, wiping her mouth. Caddarette looked worried as she saw her mother's face, looking as old as ever.

"Our previous home owner who sold us this house was an old woman named Miora Banning. She gave me a fright when I came over to have a look… She reminded me of one of my friends." She said. Caddarette became interested in the story and cautiously wiped her hands on her pants under the dining table so her mother would not see. "What is your friend's name?" Caddarette asked innocently. Her mother looked at her with concern, and answered. "Her name's Maggie Banning. I was about your age at the time, and we were the best of friends. One day, she told me about how her father was once a boy who never grew up. Of course, I never believed her. But her tales interested me, so I didn't protest and just listened."

Her mother began to twiddle with her thumbs; an alien gesture that Caddarette had never seen. "I think the previous home owner of this house was Maggie's mom. I was talking to Miora, and she mentioned to me that this house had been passed down from generation to generation. She said that if I or my daughter; you, ever saw a boy at night, then I would have to keep him here, and not let him get away." She laughed nervously. "That reminded me of Maggie's stories. She said that her father's name was Peter Pan, and he met her mother by going through her window at night. She explained to me the adventures he had had, but I don't remember. The only thing I can recall is…"

Her mother took a deep breath and deepened her voice, probably trying to imitate someone. "Second to the right and straight on 'till morning!" She exclaimed, while motioning her arm forward. She suddenly realized what she had done, and cleared her voice. Caddarette laughed in amusement, and tilted her head. "Do you think the boy will come at night?"

Her mother stared off into space, deep in thought. "I would think not. But we wouldn't know… This is our first night here."

Caddarette nodded in agreement until her mother suddenly jumped out of her chair.

"Oh, I just remembered! I think this _is_ Maggie's previous home! Where her mother met Peter Pan! Come with me Caddarette, I want to check to make sure…" She said, bustling up the stairs.

They went to Caddarette's new room, and her mother paused. "This was the nursing room that Maggie always told stories to me. And if I'm right, there should be an opening over here…" She walked over to a particular corner to the far left and began to peel at the floor. The carpet obediently slid out of place, and there was an old looking doll. She carefully pulled it out, as it was tightly pushed into the crack, and handed it to Caddarette.

"Maggie and I hid this doll. It's Peter Pan!" Her mother said, handing it over to Caddarette. She accepted it, and eyed the antique doll. It had a pointed hat with a delicate rose-colored feather neatly sewed on top, a green shirt with a collar and ragged edges, green tights, brown shoes, and a little dagger hanging from its buckled belt. It had ginger hair with the eyes of hazel beads, and the mouth was exactly three stitches of black, twisted into a small smile.

"Wow… Whoever made this was probably really good at sewing." Caddarette thought out loud, turning the doll around to check its back. Her mother just stared at her, and then back to the doll. "You know, Caddarette, that this doll was made about two generations back? Long before I was born." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Caddarette finally tore her eyes away from the doll, and focused on her mother. "Do you perhaps remember any of the stories that Maggie talked about?" She said, looking at the woman longingly. "I've never listened to a good story in ages!"

Her mother beamed, causing wrinkles to run from her eyes. "Well… Alright, I'll try."

They slowly sat down on the bed, and her mother began to talk. "Well, the first time he was seen in Maggie's family was when he met a girl named Wendy Darling. Wendy was Maggie's grandmother, and when she was about your age, Caddarette, she was a beautiful child. She had long and wavy auburn hair, but she usually tied it up with a sea-blue ribbon, and curled them into rich locks…"

And there it was. Caddarette's mother, Angela Amanda Cynthia Lloyd, took the role of a marvelous story-teller. The reader would think that she was very similar to Wendy; she was very similar indeed. But the only think that was different was the belief. Angela never had believed in fairies, as she had never seen them with her own sky-blue eyes. Wendy, on the other hand, believed in them with all her might, and passed this treasure down to her daughter, then her granddaughter, great-grandson, and finally, her great-great-grandson; Bryce Peter Banning.

* * *

><p>So, how did you like it? This one was a little short because I wanted the ending to be like it is. See you on the next chapter! Bye! :)<p> 


End file.
